


A Turbo Virgin's First Kiss

by honeysystem



Series: A First Time for Everything [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: It was no surprise that Yusaku has never kissed someone before, Ryoken figured out this much considering how socially isolated he was, but the fact that he straight up told him that he had no idea how a kiss even works was… a lot to take in.Yusaku, on the other hand, wasn’t as amused with this situation as his boyfriend was. He shot him a displeased glare, crossing his arms over his chest.





	A Turbo Virgin's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> both of my proofreaders told me to use this title and i can't stop laughing

Fujiki Yusaku was a remarkably smart person, Ryoken knew that much for sure.

 

His grades were flawless without even having to pay attention, his dueling strategies out of this world, just like his hacking abilities.

 

That’s why Ryoken couldn’t believe that Fujiki Yusaku had no idea how to kiss.

 

He was flat out shocked, eyes widening in disbelief and mouth hopelessly moving in an attempt to stutter out a coherent thought before he started to giggle into his left hand.

 

It was no surprise that Yusaku has never kissed someone before, Ryoken figured out this much considering how socially isolated he was, but the fact that he straight up told him that he had no idea how a kiss even works was… a lot to take in.

 

Yusaku, on the other hand, wasn’t as amused with this situation as his boyfriend was. He shot him a displeased glare, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Are you done laughing any time soon?”, he asked with obvious annoyance in his voice.

 

Trying his best to calm down, Ryoken straightened his posture and took some deep breaths. It wasn’t his intention to laugh in the first place, but, as usual, his boyfriend managed to catch him off guard with his (cute) inexperience in anything romantic.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.”, Ryoken said, his voice slowly getting steady again. “It’s just that… do you really have no idea how a kiss works?”

 

“Well, I know that you press your lips together, I’m not that stupid.”, Yusaku shot yet another glare when Ryoken started to smirk. “It’s just that I don’t know what’s supposed to happen afterwards. Just putting your lips on your partner’s can’t possibly be all to it.”

 

“You’re right about that.”, amusement back in his voice. “Seems like I have to work you through this.” The smirk was back too.

 

Ryoken patted the remaining space between him and Yusaku on his couch, signaling him to come closer. Yusaku simply let out a sigh and scooted closer, their knees now touching.

 

Yusaku wrung his hands in his lap, trying his best not to seem nervous about something as trivial as a kiss. He knew that Ryoken would never judge him for his fear of intimacy and lack of experience concerning anything romantic, yet he couldn’t help but worry about doing something so stupid while kissing that even his understanding partner would laugh at him.

 

A hand grabbing one of his own shook him out of his thoughts. Yusaku’s eyes snapped down to the hand holding his and trailed up the arm belonging to it. He ended up looking straight into Ryoken’s soft blue eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, Yusaku. I won’t bite you just yet.”, he huffed playfully.

 

Even though Yusaku gave him his trademark annoyed stare, there was still anxiety visible on his face. It pained Ryoken to see his boyfriend like that, he squeezed his hand softly before speaking up once more.

 

“I’m serious, you don’t need to worry.”, his voice was quieter now, softer. “Even if you mess up I won’t mind. I’ll teach you, okay?”

 

Yusaku took a deep breath, then he gave a firm nod, no longer feeling like talking.

 

“Let’s start with the hands.”, Ryoken spoke up again, “We can keep them intertwined if you want to, but you can also put them on my shoulders or hips, anything goes to be honest.”

 

Yusaku gave another nod, thinking about what would work best with their current position. He kept his left hand intertwined with Ryoken’s, the right settling on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He gave it a soft squeeze for good measure.

 

Ryoken moved his free hand to the back of Yusaku’s neck, stroking slightly. The gesture made his skin tingle and his hands feel clammy. He hoped Ryoken wouldn’t mind.

 

“Do you feel comfortable like this?”

 

Yusaku thought for a little. “Yeah, this is good.” He wanted to say more, though he didn’t know what exactly he could add.

 

“Alright, then let’s start with a normal kiss, the one you know about already.”, Ryoken’s voice was only a whisper at this point. It made Yusaku’s heart flutter.

 

Ryoken waited for a sign of confirmation, so Yusaku quickly nodded.

 

“Just follow the movement of my lips if you feel unsure, run wild once you feel confident enough.”, he smirked again, though this time it was more tender.

 

“Okay.”, that was all that Yusaku managed to say before his voice died down. Ryoken shuffled even closer to him, his face only millimetres away from his. Yusaku could feel his warm breath ghost on his lips.

 

Even though he knew what was coming, Yusaku still tensed up when he felt Ryoken’s mouth press against his firmly. He held his breath without meaning to, his grip on Ryoken’s shoulder tightened.

 

The hand on his neck started moving up and down, playing with the small, loose hairs. The reassuring movement made him lighten his hold on Ryoken. Calm settled into his mind and he started to breathe again.

 

Ryoken squeezed their joined hands as he started to press into the kiss more intently, moving slightly to lock their lips together better.

 

Remembering what he told him before, Yusaku reciprocated by moving his lips tentatively too. He noticed Ryoken’s eyes were shut and quickly closed his own as well, his senses were flooding with Ryoken’s warmth.

 

It took a little time to find the right angle, but as soon as Ryoken did, their lips slotted together perfectly. He released a sigh that sounded absolutely dreamy to Yusaku’s ears and made his guts tighten.

 

Yusaku’s lips felt a lot softer than Ryoken thought and he thought about kissing Yusaku a lot. Somehow his lips felt rougher in his imagination, but the reality felt a lot better.

 

Yusaku himself started to relax more and more. It sort of surprised him that a simple press of lips could make him feel so warm and safe. He really didn’t want to pull away, but his lungs were begging for air. Was he supposed to take a deeper breath before kissing?

 

As if Ryoken could read his mind, he slowly pulled away, stroking Yusaku’s hand with his thumb.

 

“So, what do you think?”, he asked, voice deeper than before.

 

“It was…”, Yusaku tried to find the right words to describe the warm feeling in his chest and the tightness in his abdomen. “I liked it, a lot, really.” Yusaku winced a little at his clumsy words.

 

Ryoken merely gave a small, content laugh. “I liked it a lot too, you’re better at this than i thought you would be.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean.”, Yusaku said deadpan, his face devoid of emotion except for the bright pink blush on his cheeks.

 

Ryoken’s laugh was louder now, removing his hand from Yusaku’s neck to cover his mouth.

 

“That was praise, okay? Don’t look at me like that now.”, he said while catching his breath. Yusaku only gave a sigh.

 

Ryoken moved his hand back to where it was before, his fingers threading into his hair. The atmosphere got more serious again and Yusaku had to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

“Now, let’s get to the more adult part of this.”, Ryoken whispered as his face got closer to Yusaku’s again. Was his voice always this deep?

 

Ryoken enjoyed the way Yusaku’s eyes widened without him even noticing. He really was cute, even if he denied it everytime.

 

“We’ll start the same way we did before, you just have to open your mouth when I lick your lips, alright?”

 

Yusaku was confused. “Why should I open my mouth? Ryoken, this sounds really gross.”

 

“Wha- it’s not gross, it’s how a french kiss works. It requires tongue.”, Ryoken replied, trying his best not to giggle again.

 

Yusaku seemed to think about it for a moment, looking up in thought.

 

When he made up his mind, he looked back into Ryoken’s eyes again. They somehow made his guts feel hot.

 

“Fine, we can try.”, he said. Ryoken’s face lit up slightly. “If you do anything gross, I’ll shove you off of this couch.” 

 

“Fair enough.”, Ryoken snorted before leaning in and pressing his lips against Yusaku’s a second time. 

 

There was more urgency behind his movements than before. It made Yusaku release a small noise in the back of his throat. That only seemed to spur Ryoken on even more.

 

Ryoken pulled Yusaku’s face towards his own and Yusaku could feel a tongue against his lips. He breathed in heavily through his nose before tentatively opening his mouth to give his boyfriend access.

 

Both of them released a groan when their tongues met. Yusaku’s hand moved from Ryoken’s shoulder to his hips, tightly grabbing it. The heat in his abdomen grew impossibly. It was strange, somehow overwhelming, but he somehow liked that feeling.

 

Ryoken’s tongue moved with purpose, exploring every part of Yusaku’s mouth. Yusaku could do nothing but hold onto Ryoken, trying his best to copy his movements, releasing a soft moan occasionally.

 

Those moans drove Ryoken insane, he had to grip Yusaku’s hand tightly to stop himself from going any further. He decided it was best to pull away for now and stop his guts from burning up.

 

He gave Yusaku’s tongue one last stroke before moving away, Yusaku chasing after the kiss before pulling back himself. Ryoken untangled his hand from Yusaku’s hair while looking at his beautifully flushed face. He was sure his cheeks were just as red.

 

Yusaku had a hard time breaking his gaze away from Ryoken’s kiss swollen lips, covered in his salvia. It made catching his breath even more difficult.

 

“So,”, Ryoken finally spoke up, his voice slightly hoarse, “what do you think, Yusaku?”

 

He didn’t need much time to think of any reply this time.

 

“I think we should do this more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had this fic planned out for weeks and ended up changing almost all of the plot but i still like how it turned out!! i also had a ton of fun writing this (●´∀｀●)  
> i especially had a fun time figuring out ryoken's and yusaku's dynamic so i hope i got both of their characters right ( ´ ∀ ` )
> 
> thanks for reading, please let me know if u want more revsaku in the future!!ヾ(＾∇＾)


End file.
